


By The Light of the Pale Moon

by vegetasbubble



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetasbubble/pseuds/vegetasbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy comes to Hermione Granger with a request and she finds herself intrigued and fascinated. The year to follow will involve sneaking behind her friend's backs, lying to those she cares for and trying to ignore the feelings she has growing. Draco x Hermione, Blaise x Pansy, Ron x Lavender, Harry x Ginny. WIP. ANGST & SUPERNATURAL THEMES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Light of the Pale Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been a long time coming. I've gathered heaps of ideas from tumblr and from reading a variety of different stories over the last few months. I am posting this story over a variety of websites and hope everyone likes it. Reviews are most welcome and dearly loved and enjoyed.

**Title:** By The Light of the Pale Moon

**Author:** vegetasbubble

**Rating:** MA/NC-17

**Summary:** Draco Malfoy comes to Hermione Granger with a request and she finds herself intrigued and fascinated. The year to follow will involve sneaking behind her friend's backs, lying to those she cares for and trying to ignore the feelings she has growing.

**Pairing:**  Draco x Hermione, Blaise x Pansy, Harry x Ginny, Ron x Lavender, Neville x Luna

**Disclaimer:** The Harry Potter books and their characters are the property of JK Rowling. This is a work of fan-fiction. No infringement is intended, and no money is being made from this story. I am just borrowing the puppets, but this is my stage.

**Genre:** Fantasy, Romance, Suspense, Drama, Action/Adventure, and Mystery.

**Warnings:** Supernatural themes, sexual references, course language, violence, character death, wandless magic, vampires, veelas, etc.

**Author's Notes:** This story has been a long time coming. I've gathered heaps of ideas from tumblr and from reading a variety of different stories over the last few months. I am posting this story over a variety of websites and hope everyone likes it. Reviews are most welcome and dearly loved and enjoyed.

**Chapter One: Face to Face**

Hermione Jean Granger entered the Burrow on a warm August afternoon, a week before the beginning of her final year of Hogwarts, her carrycase heavy in her hands. Arriving on the front step, Hermione knocked and a few seconds later, the happy and elderly face of Molly Weasley appeared. She smiled at the young girl and ushered her inside, checking the yard before closing the door.

"Hermione you silly girl, why didn't you Floo?" Molly exclaimed, taking Hermione in her arms for a well-deserved hug. Hermione smiled back and returned the hug, enjoying the contact. Upon her return from Australia just before Christmas, Hermione hadn't spent much time with her friends and had instead spent the majority of her time with her Muggle parents after returning their memories. "We weren't expecting you for a few more days, at least!" Even after many letters to Ron and Harry, Hermione had still spent her Christmas holidays enjoying her parents company.

"Spur of the moment decision, really," Hermione replied, placing her bag down and opening it up. The bottomless-carpet-bag had been an inspiration from one of her favourite Muggle films, Mary Poppins and its bottomless feature was rather clever, if she did say so herself. Hermione sometimes wondered if she should travel to see Julie Andrews in Hollywood and show the actress herself. Hermione bent down and retrieved the cat-box from inside and Crookshanks purred when he was released from the box. Crookshanks jumped down onto the floor, pressed himself against his mistresses' legs and ran off to explore the house. "Silly cat," she whispered, watching Molly retreat back into the house and call out to Harry, Ron and her other children.

The best friends she had known her entire Hogwarts existence soon arrived down the stairs, followed by Ginny and George, each giving Hermione a crushing hug. Hermione returned each one, even giving Ron a slight kiss on the cheek. His red cheeks soon matched his flaming red hair as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Ginny took her hand and led the other girl upstairs, mentioning to Ron to bring her bag up soon. The girls were soon perched on Ginny's bed, the red haired girl asking Hermione all about her winter and summer breaks. The two hadn't seen each other in almost seven months and though she had tried, Hermione seemed to have forgotten her good friend when it came to letters.

"I'm so sorry Gin," Hermione said, holding her friends hands, "I really didn't mean it. I missed you, I really did, but things were just so… busy."

Ginny nodded and smiled at her friend. "I know 'Mione, but I'm a little concerned about you and Ron. He hasn't really said much and the way he seemed to greet you, was a little… well, less romantic that I expected."

"I know. I really don't know what's going on. I've sent him heaps of letters and only gotten a few replies," Hermione said with a heavy sigh. Hermione herself hadn't intended for her relationship with Ron to go this way. "I hope things aren't weird for long."

Ginny sighed heavily and touched her friend's knee. "Don't worry, 'Mione, we're heading to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Maybe some shopping will clear your mind."

Indeed the shopping did help. Ginny and Hermione excused themselves from the others and made their way through the many shops surrounding Diagon Alley. Since the downfall of Voldemort, shopkeepers had returned to their businesses and Diagon Alley was once again the hustle and bushel for all witches and wizards. They found themselves soon in one of the new designer stores that a Muggleborn witch had built. Madam Polly Princeton, a middle-aged witch with bright hair welcomed them into her store and showed them around while brewing the kettle for two cups of tea.

"Have a look round while I get that tea," she piped up, heading into the back area. Hermione and Ginny giggled as she retreated to the back and the two girls began their look around the shop. Hermione soon found herself looking through the racks of dresses and Ginny was sitting on a small stool trying on different shoes. "Find anything you want to try on, just let me know, sweeties."

Ginny was currently trying on a pair of healed boots as Hermione found a stunning red dress. She grabbed it from the rack and headed to the change room, pulling the curtain open and closed behind her. Shimmering out of her jeans and white sweater, Hermione pulled the red dress on quickly and muttered a quick charm to zip the dress up. Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione eyed the way the dress clung to her form. Hermione opened the curtain and stepped out, searching for Ginny. "Gin?"

"Well, well, well," came a voice and Hermione spun around and groaned. Crossing her arms over her half exposed chest, Hermione turned her eyes away from the one and only Draco Malfoy. The blonde was standing in the pallor with fellow Slytherins Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Hermione noticed Blaise was eyeing Pansy out of the corner of his eye. "Didn't think you'd be one for slutty dresses like that one." Hermione frowned and turned away from the trio of Slytherins, making her way back into the changing room and closing the curtain behind her.

As she made to utter the charm to unzip the dress, the curtain opened and she was turned around, was pushed against the wall and felt her breath leave her mouth. "Don't play games Granger," Malfoy hissed and tugged the curtain closed behind them. Hermione knew not to scream, she knew that should he wish to do her harm, he would have already and not in a room full of witnesses. "Why are you wearing that dress?"

"Because it was on sale," she whispered, watching his eyes flash, "Let me go Malfoy, Ginny will worry."

"You darling friend is currently involved in conversation with Pansy and shoes. Seems the two have a common interest," he whispered back, reaching up to touch her hair. Hermione wanted to scream. Why was the Slytherin prat touching her, whispering to her? "Granger, this is not a social visit."

"What do you want?" she asked him, eyeing the Slytherin and catching a glint of something – worry, fear? "Malfoy?"

"I need you to help me with something," he said, sounding slightly agitated, "There's something I need you to find out."

"Well I can't do so in a shop changing room, now can I?" Hermione responded, "Let me out."

Draco eyed her again, touching her shoulder. "Meet me in the Leaky Cauldron in an hour. Without Weasley, if possible." She nodded quickly and he released her, touching her hair once more time before exiting the room. Hermione sighed heavily and leaned against the wall. Ginny soon appeared in front of her, bright eyes wide. "Where have you been?"

"Chatting – Pansy Parkinson loves shoes almost as much as I do," Ginny replied, "You alright?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm thinking I want to buy this dress. Do me a favour? I'm quickly going to get this and duck out for some last minute things. Can you meet me back at the Burrow in a few hours?"

"Hermione? Are you sure?" Ginny questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Just need to think," she said and after Ginny promptly nodded, the red haired girl disappeared from the change room and left the store. Hermione soon changed and handed the dress to Polly Princeton who quickly rung up the dress and handed the parcel to Hermione.

The Gryffindor girl spent the next hour gathering supplies, getting a new tie and retrieving a few books from the store before finding herself standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione bit her bottom lip and shuffled her feet. Gathering all the Gryffindor courage she had gained from seven years of fighting, Hermione made her way into the pub and looked around, trying to spot the blonde.

Hermione soon found him, sitting in a corner booth and silently casting a floating charm on the candle in the middle of the table. Marching over to him, Hermione sat down in the seat across from him, holding her package close to her chest. "Are you going to tell me now?" she hissed at him, trying not to eye him. "I've places to be."

"Of course," he whispered back, leaning forward across the table, arms resting close to her. "Wouldn't want to keep you from seeing your boyfriend." Hermione frowned.

"I'll leave," she threatened, moving to stand but stopping when a large hand grabbed at hers.

"Wait," he whispered, tugging at her hand and making her relax. His hand stayed on hers, his thumb drawing soft circles on the skin. "Please." Hermione tried to remember another time when Draco Malfoy had said please to her. She couldn't remember a single time. "Granger, something…- something happened to me over Christmas. After the War."

"Tell me," she said, trying to ignore the feeling of his hand touching hers. Hermione already knew of the trial his parents had gone through and the hours he had spent on the witness stand pleading for his parent's lives. Narcissa had been released with no charges pressed against her and Lucius had been charged with home arrest. Draco had been lucky to escape without any charges also and Hermione had been at all three trials along with Harry and Ron to witness the progress.

She had watched him leave the court, heavy hearted, tired-looking and slightly agitated. Hermione had wondered if it was losing his favourite teacher was one of the reasons for his tension. "Malfoy, I'm sorry about Snape." Draco nodded and took his hand back, Hermione instantly missing the contact. "He was very brave."

"He was my godfather," Draco muttered, eyeing her, "He was a great friend. I miss him dearly and I think I always will."

"Your godfather?" Hermione asked, shocked that Snape was so close to the Malfoy family. She had always known the families had been close, but didn't realise how so.

"My mother had asked him, before I was born. My father was never home, always off somewhere helping the Death Eaters and mother feared for my life. Snape was an old friend of hers from school. She had actually been in love with him during school and since his affections were towards Lily Evans, she hid her feelings and father gave her the attention she so greatly required. After they were married and mother found out she was pregnant, she called Snape and asked hi to be my Godfather. He was there for me, my whole life and I've always been able to rely on him," Draco stated, holding the candle in his hands and fiddling with it as he spoke, "These last few months, have been very… very hard."

Hermione nodded. "Malfoy, please tell me what you need?"

"In the winter, I was outside in the gardens, enjoying the snow and enjoying what sun was left. I was in the garden when I heard a voice. A voice I hadn't heard before. It was a soft voice; one that sounded somewhat female and it asked me to come to it. I made my way towards it and it urged me closer and closer." Hermione nodded and continued to listen. "When I reached the hedge maze, I entered it and soon found myself drawn to the very middle. When I arrived, there was a woman, a young woman, sitting on the fountain and smiling to me. She was a beautiful woman; one I couldn't believe was in my yard. She didn't say anything else, only mentioned me closer with a twirl of her finger. I went to her, willingly and didn't say anything either. I watched her as she smiled at me, held her hand out and I took it. She pulled me to her and bit me… tore out half my throat." Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes. "I died that night. I felt my heartbeat end and with the wake of the new moon I rose. I know what I am Granger," he whispered, "I'm a Vampire. What I want from you, is to find a cure."

**AN:**  Well, there is chapter one. Reviews are love. Next chapter will be out soon, promise.

 


End file.
